


Almost Perfect

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Rhett and Link separated after high school. What happens when they find each other again eight years down the road?
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Almost Perfect

The decision haunts Rhett on occasion, memory playing out in his mind’s eye in perfect detail every so often. He can still remember the way his expressive blue eyes welled up and his bottom lip trembled. He can still remember the way he swallowed down his tears and gave a strangled “Okay.” It can be classified as a mutual breakup. Rhett used to think about it a lot, blame it on how his ex-boyfriend yelled sometimes or on the fact that he couldn’t share his own emotions. But that was eight years ago now and all Rhett can believe is that they were almost perfect. 

He’s thinking about it now as he packs up the last of his things because he’s headed to LA tomorrow with his close friend Stevie. He didn’t keep up with him on social media because it was too painful, but he does know his childhood best friend and ex-boyfriend lives in LA now. Logistically, it’s unlikely they’ll run into each other, but for eight years now, LA has been assigned to him in Rhett’s mind and he can’t get the man out of his head for the whole plane ride. He hasn’t thought about him this much in years. 

Moving is distracting and Rhett stops thinking about him. He and Stevie are living together at least for a while as they work their way into the film industry. “Rhett, I met a downstairs neighbor!” Stevie announces when she gets home, “I hope you’re free Saturday because we’re going to lunch with him and his fiance. His name is Orion, I didn’t catch his fiance's name.”

“Okay, sounds good. I love you, Stevie, but I need other friends too,” Rhett says, walking over to help her unload the groceries. Stevie laughs and agrees. 

\-----

“Come on, we’re supposed to be meeting them downstairs now!” Stevie shouts.

“Okay, okay!” Rhett replies, running his hand through his hair one more time. They opt for the stairs and Stevie pushes open the door at the bottom. Rhett’s footsteps stutter as he steps through the door frame, brain telling him to turn around right now. Standing in the lobby is a black guy who Stevie is already waving to and holding his hand is Link Neal, crooked smile exactly the same as it was eight years ago. Rhett takes in a sharp breath and then steps up next to Stevie, holding out his hand to introduce himself to Orion. Next, he takes Link’s hand, saying a little too loudly, “Good to see you, Link.”

“It’s been a while,” Link says. 

“You know each other?” Orion asks, gaze flitting between his fiance and Rhett. 

“Yeah, this is Rhett from North Carolina. We grew up together, I’ve mentioned him before,” Link explains. 

“Oh!” Orion says, “In that case, it’s great to finally meet you.”

“So, you’re Link,” Stevie says, completing the circuit. “I’ve heard about you from this one too,” she says, elbowing Rhett. Link nods, turning those blue eyes back on the tall man and bringing Rhett this close to begging him to look away. 

“Ready to go?” Orion asks, “I was thinking we could go to a great local place down the street. Link and I have to show you all the best food since you just moved.”

Stevie and Rhett nod in agreement. “That’ll be a good start,” Link says. 

Overall, lunch is great. Orion is wonderful, Rhett finds himself loving the guy despite the jealousy that tries to sneak in. He feels like a creep, but he can’t help but notice the way Link looks at his fiance with so much love in his eyes. Their personalities complement each other. Link is as talkative and random as ever, but Orion lovingly keeps him on track.

Soon enough, they’re back in the lobby, chatting amicably. “We really need to catch up, man,” Link says, pulling out his phone, “Let me get your number. I could show you some good hiking trails nearby. Orion goes with me sometimes cause he loves me, but I’d love to go with you for old time’s sake. I remember how much you love hiking.” 

“That’d be great,” Rhett says as he types in his contact. 

At last, Rhet collapses on the couch, letting out a massive sigh. Stevie sits down next to him. “So that was Link,” she says simply. Rhett nods. Stevie asks, “You okay?”

Rhett lets out another sigh. “Yeah,” he says finally, “It was surprising to see him, to say the least. I don’t know if I reacted how I expected to. I’ve really missed him.”

“How?” Stevie asks.

“What?”

“How have you missed him?” she elaborates, “Do you want to kiss him or do you want to hang out with him?”

“I… I think I just want to hang out. I mean, there’s no denying he’s managed to get even more attractive, but I just miss being friends. Which is crazy because we dated for two years.”

“Then hang out with him,” Stevie says with finality.

\-----

The hike gets planned and Rhett tries his best not to be nervous. All his anxieties about seeing Link in LA were ripped off like a band-aid and he was left with the question of ‘What do I feel now?’ He is looking forward to being outside and spending time with Link, so he tries to go into it with optimism. 

The trail Link has chosen to show him is about a thirty minute drive away and all it takes is five minutes of riding together for them to find their old rhythm. Rhett has to remind himself that they were best friends for ten years before it became romantic; their friendship is deeply ingrained in who they have become. 

"How did you meet Orion?" Rhett asks after they've been walking for a while. 

He doesn't miss the smile that lights up Link's face as he recounts the memory, "We were both working at a record store right off campus during our sophomore years of college. We'd talked a little, but one day I walked in and he had a Lionel record on. He was singing at the top of his lungs and dancing around so I joined him because I hadn't really had anyone to loosen up with like that yet. One thing led to another: we started dating our senior year and we moved in together two years ago. He gave me the ring three months ago."

"You seem really happy," Rhett observes.

"I am," Link says. 

"He's perfect for you, patient with you," Rhett continues.

Link doesn't answer because they reach the top of a bluff and are presented with a beautiful view. It's the halfway point of their hike, so they take a seat for lunch. "I'm glad we can be friends again, Rhett, I really missed you," Link says between bites of sandwich.

"I missed you too," Rhett says, pausing to decide what he wants to say. If they are going to continue this friendship, he wants to go ahead and clear the air. Link isn't one to run, so Rhett takes a deep breath. "I didn't want to run into you here. I wasn't sure how I'd react," he says. Link listens neutrally, those blue eyes unreadable. "I used to wonder what might have happened if I'd turned down that basketball scholarship and gone to college with you instead, but that's a destructive way to think." Link nods in agreement, patient. "I've always thought of us together as almost perfect and for a while I was afraid you were the best I'd ever had and I'd lost it, but seeing you with Orion, it's obvious I have a shot at perfect because you've found it."

Link smiles, meeting his eyes before shifting his gaze out over the horizon, "I'm glad we found each other again because I still love you, brother. Took me a while to get over the romantic love, sure, but these past few years I've really missed your friendship the most. I've always wanted to introduce you to Orion because when I started hanging out with him, all I could think was that you'd love him. And maybe…" Link sighs, grin widening as he turns back to Rhett, "Maybe we can still fulfill that blood oath."

Rhett smiles back, holding out his hand that he cut with a rock all those years ago for Link to shake, "Maybe we can."

The southern boy's friendship easily sparks again. It isn't long before they're messing around making music together just like they used to do. Rhett does love Orion like Link thought he would and it's a little over a year after Rhett moved that he's standing at the altar as Link's best man. 

Orion is perfect for him where Rhett was almost perfect and that's okay. He's the perfect uncle to Orion and Link's kids and the perfect husband to his wife and the perfect father to his children. Rhett is the perfect blood brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @harper44


End file.
